Outsiders
by Mimick
Summary: Five heroes have been brought together for mission that involves the future for all the divergent marvel and dc timelines and realities please rate and review
1. Issue Zero: You can never go home again

Time…

There was too much of it and that was the problem. The Beyonder sat in his own self-made thrown beyond the Multiverses that spanned from the one that he had 'originated' from. He saw each one of them was as different as he was to them. For the Beyonder was a being with power that defied mortal comprehension. Presently the Beyonder had seen a problem that had developed in the multiverses. A string of events had caused a bleed, which was leaking temporal energy from these multiverses and into the abyss that existed outside their borders. The tear was growing at a slow pace and if it were allowed to continue the multiverses on the other side would slowly bleed into the multiverses that he watched over and that would cause a temporal imbalance in which time and space would collide. The Beyonder reached out with his senses and searched out these realities. As curious as it would have been to watch what would happen he did not seek the destruction of all that he knew. Now a gathering began…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_THE OUTSIDERS_** **#0 "You can never go home again"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Clan Yashida was peaceful and quiet. Much more quiet then Logan expected it to be. The last time he was here, he had killed both Shingen Yashida and Kenunichio Harada as he was ordered to do. This left a rift in the balance of power that Yashida once held. His daughter Mariko was now trying to lead her clan away from such misery, but without much success. Logan felt like a heel for living Mariko alone in a den with the pack of hungry wolves. It ate at him since he had rejoined his friends and teammates in the X-Men. Even with the newfound celebrity status the team enjoyed. Logan still preferred to stay out of the spotlight. He let his teammates enjoy it. They were young and brash, but full of determination. Logan was pulled from his thoughts when he came to the gate and saw it had been knocked down. He took a taste of the air and the smell of gunpowder and moziline oil filled his nostrils. Logan discarded the derby he wore and the long beige trench coat reveling the blue uniform underneath. It had yellow spanning his midsection like the black one he originally wore as well as having a red circle with a yellow outline on his left breast and a bold yellow X cut through the center of the circle. He rushed in thinking the worst and as soon as he neared the building, he saw two familiar figures from his past. The red armored Crimson Dynamo and the green armored Titanium Man both seemingly back from the dead. Logan growled as he popped his claws and both enemies turned to him.

"Ah comrade Logan. How good to see you," Titanium Man said.

Logan recognized the voice despite the modulation. It was the original Titanium Man. He was alive and Logan didn't how or why. All he knew that he was starting to become consumed with rage. He saw Mariko bound, gagged, and unconscious at their feet and his temper really started to boil. When Titanium Man started to say something else Logan had leaped in the air and hacked his gun arm off and slit Crimson Dynamo's throat. Titanium Man fell to the ground as his leaked blood and some kind green liquid. Logan stood over him and slammed his claws into the man's brain killing Titanium Man permanently this time.

He turned to Mariko and saw that she was just awakening and as he walked over. A surge of energy enveloped him and he disappeared.

---

Susan Storm Richards stood at the graves of her lover Reed who had died alongside her brother Johnny, and their friend Ben against the monstrous Hulk who had raged out of control. Banner had finally lost his grip with reality and fully and irreversibly gave into the beast. In its mindless rampage, the Hulk killed hundreds of heroes and would have killed hundreds of more if Reed, Johnny, and Ben hadn't sacrificed themselves to stop him. The battle had cost her so much and she was unable to help. She was giving birth to her and Reed's daughter Valeria when it happened and it was only after that she learned that she would never see him again. A cold chill ran up her spine and she felt a tickling sensation all over her body. Since her transformation by the cosmic rays, Sue had lately discovered she could vaguely sense other forms of energy, which Reed had always surmised was how she created her force fields. She bended the energies to her will and she could convert them to solid yet colorless objects. The sensation she felt started to become even more intense and she wondered what was going on. She wasn't ready for another battle with the Fantastic Four's enemy. Her own slapped together team barely survived their encounter with Dr. Doom. She started to mutter a curse when a wisp of energy enveloped her and she was gone.

---

The Hulk landed with a massive **_THOOM!_** And went about looking the area. He was far from any civilization and he was fine with that. Since the melding, he was content with all the conflicting sides of him. He was a beast, a lover, a monster, a man, a scientist, a child, and most of all he was the most powerful being to walk the earth. He looked to the small pond in front of him. In the great wilderness, he was in somewhere in Minnesota. He bent down and took many gulps from the pond in from of him before wiping his lips dry. A sudden tingling sensation overwhelmed him and a wisp of light enveloped him. He tried to struggle, but he was whisked away before he could fight it.

---

Mister Terrific dealt snap kick to the thug on his right's chin and spun around on his heel to deliver a heel kick to the thug on his left. Both men hit the ground after he had spun to face the man in front of him.

"Well done. You took down both of my men in such an expert manner. You truly are as resourceful as they claim," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jimmy Sung. I own this operation and you are trespassing Mister Terrific."

"You don't belong here in the Bronx. These kids deserve a chance to better themselves. Not to become your druggie slaves. I will not allow this to stand Sung!"

The two attacked each other with a series of kicks, punches, chops, knees, and elbows. Mister Terrific slapped Sung down after breaking through the man's defenses and kicked him across the face. Sung spit blood and saliva from his mouth. He wiped his split lip as he looked to Mister Terrific. The masked urban avenger had his t-spheres orbiting around him. The T's on the spheres glowed a peculiar color and a bright light shot from those T's covering Sung. Sung screamed, but then blinked when he found himself still alive and trapped in some form of energy net.

"Game over Sung."

Mister Terrific contacted the police and then his teammates in the Outsiders just as a wisp of light enveloped him and he disappeared.

Sung looked on dumbfounded as he was left alone.

---

Spider-Man swung from the rooftops wearing his classic threads. He wasn't happy about how things turned out in the end. There was so much that he needed to do and yet he had so little time to do it. His memories were complete again. His body was whole and Peter was free to live his life with Mary Jane. Now Spider-Man was back with vengeance. He was taking now prisoners. All of his enemies would see that he was the real deal and see what happens when you miss with his family. He jumped from the roof that he had landed on did a somersault and was ready to shoot another web-line so he could swing across the city when a wisp of light overtook him and he disappeared.

---

The five gathered heroes stood centered around the Beyonder unsure of their surroundings. Each of them had questions and each of them had their guards raised for what ever was about to come. Spider-Man turned to the Hulk and saw that man-monster seemed different. He seemed taller and much bigger then last time. The jade goliath's hair was light green with dark highlights and hung loosely over his eyes. He looked down at Spider-Man and the web-head didn't know what to expect.

"What are you looking at?" the Hulk said.

"You…can speak intelligently?" Spider-Man asked.

The Hulk turned away from Spider-Man and looked at Wolverine and Susan Storm Richards who were talking to each other. Wolverine looked in the direction of the Hulk as did Sue and her eyes narrowed in anger. She attempted to lash out with her powers, but she felt some force hold her back. A voice spoke inside their minds just as two more figures appeared.

"Stop at once!"

All of the people in the room except Wolverine recognized him as the Beyonder. Next to the Beyonder was a black man wearing a blue and bold T-shaped mask that covered his face. His black jacket had fair play written on the sleeves and down the legs of his pants. His body suit was made up of light blue and black divide. He stopped next to Spider-Man and offered a hand.

"The name's Mister Terrific."

"Spider-Man," Spider-Man said as he took Mister Terrific's hand. "Is this a super-hero convention or do we have another one of those crisis's on our hands?"

"Another crisis, but I will let the Beyonder explain."

The Beyonder looked at all the people he had gathered and smiled warmly at them, "I have gathered you all for a great purpose. Time, Space, and Reality are war with each other and we do not have much time to waste."

"What do you mean?" The Hulk inquired. "And what's the idea of taking us from our homes!"

"Calm down big guy. Let the man explain," Mister Terrific said in a calm tone.

The Hulk snorted at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"All of you are unaware so I will explain. There exists one multiverse, which are the bases for all the things that we know of and from that multiverse comes an omniverse on how things could have been different from what we know. With the need for change desired by beings who are greater then even I. More multiverses were created from the single multiverse and this effect was repeated in Mister Terrific's side of reality. Eventually worlds existed that defied what we have come to know and now practically infinite multiverses and omniverses were sharing the same space for one."

"I don't see how that is a problem," Wolverine said.

"You're a moron. Two objects of similar temporal consistency cannot share the same time space as the originator. It would cause extreme stress on the entire fabric of reality."

"Meaning?" Sue ventured.

"What he is saying is that all of these different copies of the originating universe and their spin offs are creating a bleed of temporal energy that is distorting space/time/reality as we know them," Spider-Man explained.

"The question is how do we stop this bleed and create some kind of stability for all over our universes to coexist?" Mister Terrific wondered.

"There maybe a way, but to do it is dangerous. You may encounter resistance from heroes and villains alike from these parallel worlds as you make your way to limbo," The Beyonder said.

"What way is that bub?"

"In limbo there is technology that is capable of altering the time/space location of all the timelines connected to it. If you and your teammates can reprogram the equipment to do so you stop the bleed long enough for me to close the tear."

"Sounds like a plan," Mister Terrific agreed.

"I'm in," Spider-Man chimed in.

"…If this is so dangerous. What would happen to my world if I refuse?" Wolverine ventured.

"Your world would be destroyed in the chaos that would ensue."

"I'm in then. I always said I would rather go out in a blaze of glory then an old man."

The three looked to Sue who seemed uncomfortable especially around the Hulk. The Hulk seemed indifferent to it. She looked at the Hulk and there was still hatred in her eyes that she couldn't hide, but if she didn't do something her son, daughter would die, and that was something she couldn't bare. She nodded her head and the dress she wore was transformed into her Fantastic Four uniform.

The four now looked to the Hulk whose chiseled face seemed to form into a scowl. He seemed the least happy about this whole set up. He lowered his arms and he walked towards them.

"Fine I'm in, but let's get this straight. We do this quick and then we go our separate ways. I don't want to spend any more time with you people then I have too."

The others nodded their heads then turned to the Beyonder.

"Go now, for time is growing ever short. To find limbo you will have to search out places and people who hold connections to realm. Good luck!"

With a wave of his hand, the Beyonder whisked them away to their first reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

After eight issues of Alternate Exiles, I thought I had completely burned myself out on time-traveling stories and the like. Hell I thought why not just end AE with a big temporal explosion that erases it's existence or just take it down, but then over the past couple of weeks I have been ideas that are of a grand scale. I'm sure most of the people who will recognize some of the familiar elements that will start appearing in this series will immediately be angered and outraged considering, y'know, I'm the most hated man in group fan fic, but I assure you this series is really brilliant once you look at the big picture. Now I think I will go into the characters that make up my cast. All of them are from titles I have written current and previously for various group-oriented sites and essentially, what could have been if I was writing them in a different way or another.

-Spider-Man is from my run at Avengers Reborn

-Hulk is from my run at Marvel Revolution

-Susan Storm Richards is from my derailed Fantastic Four run at Alternate Marvel

-Mister Terrific is from my Outsiders run on JLU2001

-Wolverine is from my run at M2K's Ultimate X-Men

Till Later,

**Mimick**


	2. Issue One: Looking for Trouble

Alaska…

It was unbearably cold. The Hulk and Wolverine weren't bothered by it, but Spider-Man, Mister Terrific, and Susan were. Susan pressed a stud on her belt buckle and special temperature insulators activated throughout her costume. Spider-Man and Mister Terrific saw that she was now becoming warm. Ben rubbed his shoulders to keep himself warm. During his fight with Dr. Doom, he learned some things about his physiology that he didn't know before. One was that mental blocks he placed in his mind were holding his body's full potential back. He didn't think much of it until he had talked with Jean Grey who confirmed that there were mental blocks of some kind in his mind. That made him wonder how the mental blocks had got placed in his mind and no one noticed before. It also made him wonder how much he truly held back. Michael was thinking of different thoughts. His career as an urban adventurer had started after the auto accident of his wife and the purpose he found thanks to the Spectre and Negative Woman. Since then Michael Holt had promised to create fair play on the streets of New York while at the seem time leading a special unit of individuals in hunting down some of the most dangerous criminals that fall under the raider of the capes and dames. The Hulk snorted and peered into the distance. An installation could barely be made out from so far away.

"Looks like a building of some time is that way," The Hulk said as he pointed to the south.

Wolverine took a taste of the cold air and his nose wrinkled up, "I smell death. Some one or something is dyin' around here."

"Should we investigate?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes," Sue said.

"No," Mister Terrific interrupted her, "It could be a trap. The lenses in my mask are not picking up any discernable life signs that I recognize. They seem almost alien."

"We should still head that way. Maybe we can beat the answers out of who is left," The Hulk growled as he leapt into the distance.

"Is he always like that?" Mister Terrific asked.

"Always," Sue and Spider-Man said in unison.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Outsiders #1 "Looking for Trouble"_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men left the installation sporting their new SHIELD armor that was designed to maximize both their abilities and the synchronization with the life forms that had taken them over. Inside of each of these X-Men were the genetic creations of SHIELD known as the Brood. The Brood was parasitic organisms based on several types of parasitic species. Their specialty was melding with their host and turning them to their side. SHIELD had created them as elite super weapons for some sinister purpose that never got off the ground and now that the X-Men failed. The Brood would run wild on the world and destroy everything. Colossus walked ahead of the rest of the team unaware of the giant engine of destruction that was coming down. The Hulk slammed both of his fists down on Colossus's head sending his head into his midsection and crushing the Brood larva's cranium.

"All I have to say is **_Hulk SMASH!_**"

The Hulk lumbered towards Cyclops who peppered him with the full onslaught of his optic blasts, but they had no effect on the green behemoth as he just plowed right through the blast. Ali was coming up behind the Hulk having absorbing all the sound from the fight so far and was converting it into a powerful burst of light, but she didn't get that far when a force field closed over her hands and an explosion erupted taking Ali's hands with them. She fell to the ground screaming in pain and agony. Sue rushed over with a look of worry on her face for what had happened, as it was not what she had planned. When she got to Ali, the girl suddenly burst into flames.

"What in the world!" Sue exclaimed.

"They ain't human. At least not anymore so don't worry about it," Wolverine said as he lopped off the head of his opposite who proved to be inferior to him. Wolverine quickly got up and ran to Sue's side as the sight of the Hulk killing the rest of the X-Men froze her in her tracks. "Snap out of it darlin' this ain't the time ta freeze up on us."

Sue slowly snapped out of it and created a force field around them to buffer the oncoming blows from T-Bird. She then created a battering ram from her shield and sent T-Bird flying straight into the Hulk's fist. His body exploded upon contact with the green goliath's fist. Sue turned her head in disgust as she had killed a man, but Wolverine placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"What ever happened to them caused them ta lose whatever humanity they had."

Across from them Spider-Man was battling Beast and as he flipped over the lunatic in blue he fired a web line around the X-Man's choker. Spider-Man tugged lightly, but the Beast kept pulling back. One of the corpses the Hulk was tossing around hit the girder that Spider-Man was on and he dropped to the ground still holding onto the web-line while Beast was sent straight up to the roof. Spider-Man looked up in horror as Beast was strangled to death by the choker collar he wore. Spidey dropped to his knees and punched his fist into the pavement creating a hole the size of his fist. He looked to the Hulk who had just ripped Phoenix's head from her shoulders.

"Damn you!" Spider-Man flung himself at the Hulk, but the jade giant back handed him away. Spider-Man's body slammed into a wall and he slumped to the ground.

"Wanna try that again bug boy?" The Hulk said with a vindictive growl.

An optic blast hit the Hulk in the side of the head disorienting him. As the Brood Cyclops went to fire again electric voltage went through his body and he collapse to the ground. Standing right behind where Cyclops stood was Mister Terrific who looked dismissively at the Hulk.

"This isn't how we run things," Mister Terrific said, as he looked the Hulk in the eyes.

The Hulk got in Mister Terrific's face and snorted, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Mister Terrific responded. His eyes showed his defiance to the over seven foot creature that stood over him.

"You got balls," The Hulk said with a sly grin, "Fuck with me anymore and I'll show them to you."

The Hulk stomped off as Mister Terrific used his T-mask's scanning equipment to see if he could find a way to restore Cyclops, but his readings were grim. Wolverine walked off, looked at the readings, raised his boot, and snapped the boy's neck. Mister Terrific looked to him with a heated glare. Wolverine popped all three of is claws then retracted the ones that went between his index and middle and ring and pinky finger.

"Cute," Mister Terrific snidely remarked.

Wolverine walked over to Sue who turned and look at him. She was standing beside Spider-Man who had his legs drawn up and his arms wrapped around them. Wolverine pulled a cigarette from the pack he took off his dopple ganger and felt around his pants for a match. When he couldn't find one he brought his cigarette close to the still girder and grazed it with a claw causing sparks which ignited the cigarette. Wolverine took a huge drag letting the nicotine fill his lungs before releasing it from his nostrils. Already his healing powers were swiftly removing the poisons from his system.

"Want a drag?" Wolverine offered to Spider-Man.

Spider-Man waved him away.

Wolverine offered to Sue and she took a drag from it and passed it back. Wolverine took another drag and smiled at Sue then winked. She looked at him and closed her eyes then looked to her feet. Mister Terrific walked over after what seemed like twenty minutes and it seemed he discovered something.

"This reality doesn't have a limbo," Mister Terrific said.

The others looked at him then looked at the pile of dead bodies layered all over the snow.

"What now?" Sue ventured.

"We find a way to transport out of here. I think there maybe something inside of the installation that maybe of help."

Wolverine put out his cigarette and walked on head taking in the scents to make sure they wouldn't be surprised. He knew they would need a scope of their surroundings. When the Beyonder had transported them to the world, they had spent what seemed like twenty minutes to familiarize themselves with each other. They only shared the briefest of information that they felt comfortable with sharing and some details of their world. It was obvious since the team's inception that they would be loosely organized and Mister Terrific didn't like that. It allowed too many unaccountable scenarios to happen. He needed some way to bring them together and work more cohesively. Once they made it to the bottom of the installation, they found the Hulk eating and they all turned away when they saw what he was eating. He was devouring all the unborn Brood embryos from the Brood Queen he killed.

"Want some?" The Hulk asked with ooze dripping from his massive index finger.

Sue retched in the corner from the sight while Mister Terrific walked around scanning. Two miniature orbs circled around the parameter transmitting data back to him. He compared his analysis with what files he had and smiled.

"I think I found something," he said.

"What?" Wolverine asked as he walked over to Mister Terrific.

"This device leaning against the far wall is a dimensional gateway. I think I know how we can get to the next world."

Sue wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and eyed the Hulk out of the corner of her eyes. She looked to Mister Terrific and Wolverine and shakily walked over to them.

"How soon can you get us to the next world?" Sue ventured.

"Ten minutes tops."

The team turned as when they heard a loud noise and Spider-Man pointed to the Hulk who had just finished eating all of the embryos. Mister Terrific motioned for Spider-Man to come over and the web-slinger checked on the Hulk before he walked on down. The Hulk got to a vertical base and looked to the roof, as did Wolverine. Both of them heard a sound that was just beyond what the others were able to hear. At that same moment, Spider-Man's spider-sense blared and he leaped out of the way, as a grotesque insectiod beast dropped through the ceiling. The beast looked like some kind of beetle/mantis crossing.

"Destroy enemies of the Queen!" the beast said.

Spider-Man webbed up the creature and the Hulk charged over and punted the ugly monster back through the roof. More of these creatures dropped down through the ceiling and Sue created a shield, which she expanded to push them all back while protecting her teammates. She didn't like how things were going down and how violent people were becoming around her, but she would be damned if she would let herself be a victim when she had kids waiting for her. The Hulk cracked his knuckles as he was itching for some more mayhem and destruction. His muscles seemed to tighten as he was preparing himself for battle. Spider-Man had his web-shooters at the ready. His eyes darting back and forth as he kept a bead on the monsters as they surrounded the outer layer of the shield. Spider-Man turned to Mister Terrific and edged close to him.

"How much longer."

"Almost have it. Sue how much longer can you hold them back?" Mister Terrific inquired.

"They're not too bright…" Sue said as she winced when a bunch of them clashed with her force field. "I think I can hold them back for a little while longer."

The bugs stepped back as the ceiling above rumbled and Spidey's spider-sense went into overdrive as the bugs got out of the way.

"Every one move!" Spidey said as he leaped with Sue out of the way.

The Hulk and Wolverine just stood there as the giant sloth creature landed on them. The heroes looked to see if they were dead, but they saw that the Hulk was holding the creature a few feet off the ground. Mister Terrific check over his shoulder as he had calculated when the creature fell that he was at a safe distance.

"This…thing's… is… leaking…some…kinda… poison…makin'…me…weaker…"

_Snkit_

"I can take care of that," Wolverine said.

Wolverine jammed his claws into the creature's belly and it screamed. Whitish ooze poured down Wolverine's arm and he shoved harder. The Hulk started to push upwards as he felt his control over his temper slipped at he thought his growing weakness from the poison and he continued pushing until he sent the creature sky wards. The Hulk leaped in the air and punted the creature into the ship that brought it destroying the ship and the monster in the process. When he landed every one save Spider-Man was knocked from his feet.

"Who wants some?" The Hulk said as he looked at the bugs. They seemed to establish some kind of communication with each other and after a moment, they flew away. "Cowards!"

"I've got it!" Mister Terrific yelled.

"Let's get out of this place," Sue said.

The team filed through the portal with the Hulk leaving last after he took a souvenir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back again with the second installment of Outsiders. Pretty damn quick hunh? I didn't think a series could get me this excited, but don't expected this kind of frequency out of me in the next couple of days because I won't know what I'll be feeling like tomorrow. If you have any questions or feedback please drop me a line.


	3. Issue Two: The Barrier's Between Us

Darkmoor was the capital of the new British Empire. Ever since the fall of the dark barrier and the disarray caused by the time war the Pendragons and Dragon's Claws have been busy with various threats to both time and to all of the United Kingdom. However just like stone causes a ripple in a pond. The Outsiders of time and space land in a world where the Dark Barrier had never fell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Outsiders #2 "The Barriers Between Us"_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the land that they surveyed was so different from the worlds they knew. Elves, centaurs, and all kinds of creatures from fairy tales roamed the land like they were a natural part of the ecology. Spider-Man rubbed his chin before he leaped atop a nearby building's rooftop to get a better look.

"See anything, Spider-Man?" Sue asked.

"Lots of stuff. It seems technology is out as far as I can see."

Mister Terrific tapped the hearing aid like devices in his ears and looked to the others, "The systems in my mask just went dead."

The Hulk snorted.

"Find something funny?" Mister Terrific inquired.

"Yeah you."

"Enough," Sue said as she created a force field between them. "Let's just find the limbo of this world and get on with our mission."

The Hulk cast a glance at Sue and for a single moment, she saw the same look in his eyes that the Hulk of her world had when he killed her family. The Hulk turned away and stomped off

"Whatever," he said over his shoulder.

"We need to find out where we are and get some details of how we might get to limbo from here," Spider-Man said.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Mister Terrific said in agreement.

"Don't look now, but I think we are about to get visited by the natives," Wolverine said as he tilted his head in the direction of the oncoming soldiers.

"Halt in the name of the dark guard of Darkmoor."

"Halt this," Wolverine said as he popped his claws. The Hulk cracked his knuckles.

"Hold it you two! Take us to your leader," Mister Terrific said.

"Bull$hit! I ain't goin'!" Wolverine growled.

"Listen to him Wolverine," Sue said softly.

"Why should I darlin'? I hardly know him. Hell, I hardly know you."

"Enough of this. Dark Guard, take them!"

Wolverine and Hulk prepared for a fight, but a bolt of energy knocked them unconscious. Sue and Mister Terrific turned to see who struck down their teammates and they saw a man in a dark Captain America uniform with a shield in his hands.

"What is taking you so long? Take them!"

The guards picked Wolverine up while ogres were summoned to carry the Hulk. Sue and Mister Terrific followed along while a figure followed along in the shadows. He pulled up his mask and wiped his sweaty brow then pulled it back down and followed them.

---

Pen Dragon sat in his cell with the same dreary look he had for the past several months. Since the Dragon's Claws were converted by the Bane and the Rebellion was squashed. The hope of victory and freedom was all but non-existent. The Barrier had now reached across the entire Sol System and started into the Andromeda Galaxy. The Sh'air had sent the Imperial Guard to do something about the Bane, but so far, they have not managed to get past the barrier. Pen rubbed his chin and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. The whole affair was something of a nightmare. Kate was gone. Merlyn was nowhere to be found. Betsy was in hiding. Jessica… no. He wouldn't think like that. He grabbed his daily cigarette allowance and lit it up. The smooth relaxing feel of the nicotine made him feel at ease. One question went through Pen's mind as he smoked his cigarette. Why did the Red Lord keep him alive? What use was he? Limbo was cut off. Otherworld had cut itself off as well. This world was left to its own devices. There must have been something he was missing. Suddenly the steel grate above him creaked and fell before his feet. A figure in red and blue dropped to the ground before him and his eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Bloody 'ell! Spider-Man what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that question," Spider-Man said. His head tilted to the side as his spider-sense blared. "Company's coming. Let's move."

"I would like to, but those pillocks manacled my feet and I don't have the strength to climb all the way up there."

"Okay."

Spider-Man snapped the manacles, put Pen over his shoulder, leaped up onto the wall, and slid through the open window. By the time the guards came, they were gone.

---

Wolverine groaned and sat up seeing the mean green looking monster that sat next to him. He rubbed his aching head and popped his neck then took a glance at their surroundings. He wasn't sure how long they had been there. All he knew was the men had given him a couple of once through beatings when he tried to struggle.

"So, any messages while I was out?"

"Yea, your momma wanted to know if you wanted some whine with those lumps you got."

"Listen green jeans yer gettin' on my bad side. So why don't you shut up before I carve you up."

The Hulk stood up only to smack his head on the roof causing Wolverine to snicker. The Hulk wagged his index finger in Wolverine's face, "Don't laugh buddy boy or you'll go splat."

"Oh I'm shakin' in my booties."

The Hulk growled and sat back down. Wolverine's eyebrow raised and he stood up and walked over to the jade giant.

"How come you haven't busted us outta here?"

"I can't…" The Hulk said barely above a whisper.

"Yer kiddin'."

"I already tried while you were a sleep shrimp and didn't work. Some kinda magic keeps me from doing any damage."

"I bet my claws can take care of that."

"Go ahead runt."

Wolverine popped his claws and started slashing the walls repeatedly yet with each swipe the marks disappeared as soon as they were made. Wolverine punctured his claws through the wall and grunted as he attempted to widen the hole. The Hulk leaned over and applied his strength to help the X-Man. With effort by both of them, they managed to break a large enough hole in the wall that they could jump through before it closed. The two looked around and found themselves inside of underground dungeon.

"Hunh, figures all of the places ta be I'd be in a prison," Logan said.

"I know that feeling," The Hulk responded as he stomped ahead. "You got a bead on the others with that nose of yours?"

"Yeah, but there scent is pretty far away. It looks like we have a long walk."

"Oh goodie."

---

The Red Lord sat in his throne with Caliburn at his side. The fabled sword of the green now served the purpose of spreading the power of the bane through out the world turning all that was good into evil. Only a select few were immune to its corruptive power. These strangers that stood before him were among those select few.

"Who are you and why do you not kneel before me?" The Red Lord asked.

"I kneel before no one," Mister Terrific asked. A stun rod was slammed into his back and he was driven to his knees.

Sue looked at the man who was about to strike her and she lowered herself down while keeping her blue eyes on the Red Lord. The red dressed ruler made his descent down the steps from his throne and ran his armored fingers along Sue's soft and delicate face.

"You are more beautiful then any woman I have ever seen."

"Thank you," Sue said.

"Why don't you join me and become my mistress."

"No thanks…" Sue replied. The red lord felt something tightening around his chest, as did the guards who were watching over them. "Hurry and grab one of their weapons. I…can't…keep this up long…"

Mister Terrific got up shakily to his feet, kicked the man behind him in the gut, and wrenched the stun rod from him. He slammed the stun rod into the man and watched his smoking body hit the ground. He walked over and stunned the other guard allowing Susan to focus her full power on the Red Lord.

"Where's Spider-Man?" Mister Terrific ventured.

"I think he slipped away while the guards were busy by Logan and the Hulk's bickering. I have no doubt he followed us here."

---

Spider-Man lowered Pen to the ground and checked the man over for injuries. After making sure he was fine, he started to walk off when Pen grabbed his arm. Spider-Man looked at him.

"What?" Spidey asked.

"Your going back, aren't you?"

"Yes. I have to."

"You won't do any good unless you kill the Red Lord and break his connection to the sword he wields."

"How do I do that?"

"He must be killed by some one who has tempered their dark side. Only they can contain the darkness long enough for Caliburn's light to rid us of the Bane for a time."

"Okay you completely lost me there."

"You twit. Find some one who has come to terms with the evil with in him. Who do you know that has done this?" Pen ventured.

Spidey thought about it and two men came to his mind. He patted Pen on the shoulder and went on his way.

---

Wolverine and the Hulk stormed through the lower levels tearing apart all the opposition in their path. When the got to the top floor was when they saw Sue on her knees and Mister Terrific in the grip of some red armored man.

"You thought your powers were a match for **ME**!

The Hulk leaped into the air and came down right in front of the Red Lord. He grabbed the ruler of the bane and snapped his arm causing the villain to drop Mister Terrific. Terrific rolled away and ran up to Sue to see if she was all right from the mystical assault against her mind. She was rambling incoherently and then started yelling.

"Reed…Ben…Johnny…Valeria…_NO!_"

Mister Terrific took hold of her and held close, "Sue its all in your mind. Fight it! You can do it!"

---

The astral plane on Sue's mind was filled with images of torment and pain. She was collapsed in the midst of them and full of despair. She loathed herself and the green monster that she saw stalking before her. She kept lashing out with her powers, but she was doing no damage to him. She continued to beckon him to take her, but then voices started to penetrate the clouds of her despair just as the green specter had come to stand over her. She for a moment thought she heard her husband calling to her. When she turned around a faint image was behind her and it looked like vaguely like her husband. She reached out wrapping her arms around the neck of the faint image and kissed him. Taking strength from the voice the man she always knew would be there for her. She came out of it her delirium only to discover it wasn't her husband that she had kissed. Both Mister Terrific and Sue pulled away as Wolverine and the Hulk battled the Red Lord. It seemed to be a losing battle. The window above the King's throne room exploded inwards and Spider-Man came through. He somersaulted onto the ground and shot a hug glob of impact webbing onto the Red Lord just as the Hulk and Wolverine were tossed away.

"Hey Wolvie! Hulk! Only one of you two can kill big red, but you have to get the sword away from him!" Spidey yelled.

Wolverine flipped back onto his feet, ran, and leaped in the air slicing the Red Lord's arm off. The Hulk picked up the arm with the sword and pried the sword loose from the armored hand's grip. He tossed the sword to Spider-Man before he used the Red Lord's own arm to impale the monarch of the Bane. The Red Lord exploded and his darkness enveloped the Hulk for a moment. The Caliburn in Spider-Man's hand started to glow intensely and its dark light become a bright green, which drove the Red Lord away. Sue scooted away from Mister Terrific and got to her feet. She touched her lips and turned away from him. Mister Terrific looked away as well. Spider-Man walked up to the group wielding Caliburn as the battle was over.

"Okay. Now what?" Spider-Man asked.

A portal appeared and out stepped Jessica Drew the very first Spider-Woman and Betsy Braddock the Queen of Otherworld. They both wore regal wear and walked up to the heroes.

"You heroes should be dead. Yet you have returned and saved the last of mankind," Betsy said. "The world owes you a great debt."

"Now that Caliburn is freed from its taint it appears I must reluctantly claim the throne," Jessica said. "Though I do wonder Spider-Man. How is it you wield the sword when only those of ancestral family can wield it."

"Don't ask me," Spider-Man said. Jessica noticed he seemed to be in a trance of some kind as he held the sword.

"Are you all right Spider-Man?"

Spider-Man's eyes snapped open and he shook his head, "Whoa. Head trip."

"Allow me to take the sword then. Whatever allowed you to wield it must be wearing off," Jessica said.

She took the sword from the wall-crawler and the powers of the green surged through her. She used its power to call the green back and the darkness across the world faded. People were restored to normal. The Hulk and Wolverine dusted themselves off, as they looked at Betsy and Jessica in their tight regal wear. Wolverine nudged the Hulk and the green goliath grinned.

"Uh, I hate to change the subject, but we need to get to limbo," Mister Terrific said.

"Whatever for?" Betsy asked.

"We need to go there for a dire purpose that is bigger then you can imagine. I hope our saving of your worlds will convince you to help us," Spider-Man said.

"Will you help us?" Sue asked.

"Very well, but there is nothing there at Limbo. All of the technology is destroyed."

"We'll see for our selves if you don't mind," Mister Terrific said.

Betsy used Excalibur and created a portal to limbo. She then stepped aside and the Outsiders made their way inside with Spider-Man being the last, but he stopped as he looked at Jessica and the sword.

"Take care of that thing," Spidey said.

"I will," Jessica smiled.

Spidey stepped through and the portal closed.

---

Mister Terrific's T-Mask came back online and at that same time, his mask's sensors detected some equipment. He walked over to the wreckage, found a hidden button, and once pressed everything was restored. Widget the digital life form that connected itself to the hardware showed her appearance on a digital hologram. Widget was a former servant of Kang and many others that used her as a database of sorts on the theories and knowledge of time.

"Greetings. I am Widget. What is it you require?"

"We need to shift the time/space alignment of this multi-verse and its omni-verse," Mister Terrific said.

"Correlating data on possibilities…"

"What's that mean?" Wolverine asked.

"Its seeing if its possible, what affects it will have on the timelines, and what we would need to do to accomplish it," Spider-Man said.

Everyone looked at Spider-Man funny.

"I was guessing actually."

"Data complete. Temporal realignment requires more power then the generators currently possess. Suggesting alternate power sources…radiation, hyperspace, hyperium."

"We only possess two of those," Sue said.

"I don't have that kind of juice in me," Spider-Man said.

The Hulk snorted. "Let's get this over with."

"It requires both of you it seems," Widget interrupted as she ran some more calculations.

"Show us where to go," Sue said.

"Be careful," Mister Terrific said softly.

---

The Hulk and Sue stepped into the energy transference machines. Once their manacles locked into place, Sue cast a glance at him.

"Scared?"

"Hardly."

Sue turned away and concentrated on her thoughts of her family. While the Hulk just waited for the pain. The machines started to glow and then the screaming began. The temporal realignments started happening and Mister Terrific worked along with Widget to guide it so that the process didn't happen too fast. He saw in the view monitor Sue screaming in pain, but couldn't hear her as the Hulk drowned her out. He felt concern for her. He recalibrated the machines slowly and after several hours the multi-verses and omni-verses where realigned.

"Spider-Man, Wolverine. Go down there and make sure they are all right."

"Huh, sure," Wolverine said.

"Last one down," Spider-Man said.

"Shut up."

Mister Terrific turned to Widget and checked the data on the console, "So can you transport us to the next multi-verse?"

"Insufficient power."

"Well, I doubt Hulk and Sue can stand another round of draining."

"There is another possibility…"

"I'm listening."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:**

I'm back with my third issue, which is collectively #2. I have some feedback from my last issue, which I would like to share from a close friend fanboymiusprime2009

_That it was awesome_

Thanks a bunch!

_And the Hulk was...unsettling_

He's meant to be. This is the whole Banner as he would be if he ever came to grips with his problems. This one thing I have seen many writers botch when writing the Hulk is they try to make the Hulk seem like a different being separate from Banner when this is how Banner is. For me there is no Hulk in this form only Banner as he was meant to be. Totally fucked up and amoral killer. Unlike the previous merger's whose distinctions were where he was the Hulk and Banner or had the Hulk's power etc. This is Banner.

-Mimick 5/27/06


	4. Issue Three: Infinity is too long!

The tides of time and space seem to flow on forever like an endless sea of white on black. Colorless faint images of different realities play before the Outsiders of space and times eyes and they watch how different their lives could have played out before the images vanish altogether. Turning to the direction ahead there is a light at the end of their path and inside of that is light of the first world of the next multiverse.

* * *

**Outsiders #3 "Infinite is too long!"**

* * *

Mister Terrific checks the readout on his t-mask to see if all the data he catalogued from that other limbo matches the readings he is getting. While he did that the Hulk and Wolverine search around scooping out this world to see how different it is from theirs. A harsh and cold wind blows past causing Spider-Man to shiver. If there was any doubt he was improperly dressed for different climates he would tell you.

"I hate this," Spider-Man says. "How long are we going to be doing this?"

"There's no way of knowing," Mister Terrific responds.

"There's probably hundreds if not more multiverses with their own omniverse," Sue says.

The Hulk brushes the long bangs from his eyes and gazes into the distance as he ignores Spider-Man's complaining. Wolverine follows Hulk's glare. There is something moving there way and it is coming in fast. The Hulk turns to his teammates and thumbs in the direction, which the object is coming.

"We are about to have company."

The object comes to a stop before the team and they notice it is a humanoid shaped android. Spider-Man and Mister Terrific look over its high tech design as it examines them with its sensors. When it finishes, it addresses them.

"Greetings from Mayor Wittman."

"Mayor Wittman?" Sue says with surprise lacing her voice.

"Yes. You are now residing in New Manhattan."

"Holy--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Spider-Man," Sue says.

"Ok," Spider-Man replies.

"Whose this Wittman guy?" Logan asks.

"The Wizard," Sue replies softly. "He's an old foe of my…husband."

"Right," Logan says.

"Stuff it shrimp," Hulk says.

Wolverine pops his middle claw in front of the Hulk and the green goliath grabs him and tosses him into the distance. Spider-man, Sue, and Mister Terrific's eyes grow wide seeing how far Hulk sent Wolverine.

"You think he survived that." Spider-Man says.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Hulk replies.

"That was unacceptable," Mister Terrific says.

"Bite me," Hulk replies.

Sue rests her hand on Mister Terrific's shoulder to stop him from engaging an argument with the Hulk.

"Let it go," Sue says.

"He could have killed Wolverine," Mister Terrific replies.

"Wolverine, the Wolverine from my world survived many clashes with the Hulk. If this Wolverine is anything like him then he will be fine," Sue reassures him.

Mister Terrific sighs.

---

"That mother fuckin' green pack of shit! I'll carve him into pieces!" Wolverine says as he spits up some dirt and pops a vertebrate in his neck.

Wolverine turns when he hears the sound of jets and he sees a fast approaching plane. He turns to the other direction from which his teammates are then back to the approaching plane. He gets up and dusts himself off before walking over.

"Hello Wolverine. My name is Bentley Wittman or Mayor Wittman as I have been called. Can I assist you?" Mayor Wittman asks.

"Piss off," Wolverine replies as he walks past.

"Where you going?" Mayor Wittman inquires.

"Hell if I know," Wolverine responds.

"Please, wait, stop. We have need of you and your allies," Mayor Wittman says as he rushes up beside Wolverine.

"Why should I care? This ain't my reality," Wolverine replies.

"That maybe so, but you have gifts as do your friends that may help save us. I know you are a great hero on your world despite the controversy of your celebrity status," Mayor Wittman says.

Wolverine glares at him, "An' how'd you know that?"

"The technology that has been integrated into New Manhattan has allowed us to see into other worlds as well perform some other marvels, but we cannot use it for our own dire needs," Mayor Wittman replies.

Logan turns to Wittman and crosses his arms across his chest. "Tell me about it."

---

New Manhattan rests on seven anti-gravity engines that keep it in orbit over the northern hemisphere of the earth. A pressure dome made from automatic resealing materials maintains its atmosphere. The team glances at the futuristic design the entire city has undertaken and out of all of them Sue is the only who seems uninterested. She eyes the Baxter Building that stands tall over all the skyscrapers and shivers from its cold and lifeless appearance. Mister Terrific spies her discomfort and starts toward her when Spider-Man calls out to them.

"Hey! Everyone look at this!" Spider-Man says.

The team walks over to where Spider-Man is standing and takes in the large statue before them. It is a statue of the Fantastic Four. Below the statue of them is an engraving. Sue walks up running her hand across the engraving.

_They were Imaganauts and explorers of peerless skill. They have saved us millions of times over and with this statue, we honor their great sacrifice for what they have done for our children and us despite how bleak things have become. Let the Fantastic Four go where no man or woman has gone before and let god protect these brave souls on their journey._

_-Bentley Wittman, Mayor._

Sue fell to her knees crying. Even in this world, she loses Reed. The image is too much for her. The Hulk starts towards her, but Mister Terrific stops him and goes over, picks her up and looks to Bentley who leads him to someplace where she can rest.

---

The team decided to split with Mister Terrific watching over Sue. Spider-Man finds himself in the digital library looking over the history records. His eyes blink as the most unusual thing catches his eyes. He checks and rechecks his search before climbing to his feet. When he turns, Wittman's robots are standing in his path.

"What's going on? This library is blank. There isn't a single shred of data here," Spider-Man says.

The robots stalk towards Spider-Man and the hero fires webbing all over them then makes a break for it. He gets to the door when a large fist nails him in the chin and he sails across the library, smacks into a wall, and slides to the floor unconscious. The robot's pick him up and carry him away.

---

Logan sits Indian style outside with his index fingers and thumbs touching together. The shirt, boots, and gloves of his costume are off and lying in a pile next to him. He breathes in slowly then lets it out. He sniffs the air and smiles.

"So, what are you doing here," Logan says.

"But to say the same about you."

Logan's smile turns darkly. "How's this going down? We fight and we both possibly die or you wanna even the stakes."

"You know me better then that, runt."

"That I do," Logan says as he falls to his back and sends his feet up into Sabertooth's jaw.

"You'll pay for that! Just like the red head did!" Sabertooth says.

"You should have never killed Jean, bub. That was your first mistake. Your second is showing up **_here!_**" Logan replies as he leaps at Sabertooth with claws extended.

---

The Hulk crushes Abomination's fist and smacks him across the room like some kind of child. The ugly brute skips across the floor nearly losing his balance before regaining it. He turns around and glares at his most hated enemy. The Hulk just smiles wickedly. His eyes a deep green laced with malevolent intention.

"You've gone through some changes, Banner," Abomination says.

"There is no Banner idiot. I'M THE HULK!" The Hulk roars as he tackles Abomination through the wall.

The two giants land outside of the garden area and crash to the streets of New Manhattan. The Hulk viciously pounds on Abomination shattering every bone in his body and pulping organs. He lets a bellow of enjoyment and anger before he tears the Abomination's head off. Radioactive green blood oozes all over the street. The Hulk looks around using his homing power to search for his teammates. His heart beats furiously in his chest as he craves more destruction and violence. He manages to locate Spider-Man who is closest to him and he leaps off to engage more _puny _enemies.

---

Mister Terrific snap kicks Mad Hatter and trips one of the double trouble sisters with a leg sweep. He kicks his legs out tripping the other twin and then springs to his feet. With two quick jabs with the back and side of his boot, both sisters are out. Sue fends off Titania, the Wrecking Crew, and the U-Foes by herself by channeling into her rage. Both villain teams are sent flying into the wall with thunderous force. Titania gets the oxygen cut off from her brain and she passes out. The villain teams climb to their feet only to be squashed into the floor with every amount of pressure Sue can manage. Once she is sure they are unconscious, she lets go and leans against a pillar for support. Mister Terrific walks over to her and leans next to her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sue asks.

"I have no idea," Mister Terrific replies.

"I think we should _confront _Wittman and see what is _really _going on," Sue suggests.

"Good idea," Mister Terrific agrees.

The two go to find Mayor Wittman.

---

Sabertooth sits on top of a bloody Logan with both of the X-Man's own claws pointed to his face. Logan can feel Sabertooth's horrid breath on his face and he grunts as his overtaxed healing factor works to repair his injuries. He kicks Sabertooth in the back not once or twice, but three times. The beastly mutant is sent landing onto his face. Logan slowly gets up his body recovering much slower then normal. He eyes Sabertooth who is in a bit better shape. Both of them face each other and stand off. Logan's claws shine in the sparse light from the illuminant stars.

"T-this is over, runt. Your going down this time," Sabertooth says.

"I ain't finished yet," Logan replies with ragged breath.

"You can barely stand," Sabertooth says.

"Same with you," Logan responds.

"Let's end it then," Sabertooth says.

They charge one last time and with a final swipe both fall, but it is Sabertooth who dies as his head plops to the ground. Logan collapses to the floor as his healing factor can longer help him.

---

Spider-Man wakes up and sees Wittman wearing his Wizard garb. He shakes his head to clear his senses when his spider-sense goes crazy. He looks up and the Hulk comes crashing through the roof above. The Hulk turns to Spider-Man growling and pulls the web-slinger from the restraints. He holds Spider-Man in a tight grip.

"L-let me go, Hulk…your c-crushing m-me," Spider-Man wheezes out.

Wittman laughs when the Hulk backhands him sending him crashing over the table in his office. Wittman gets up slowly unaware the jade giant stomps towards him. Sue and Mister Terrific come in and look at Spider-Man in the Hulk's grip. Sue uses her invisible force field to pry Spider-Man loose and the web-head rolls away from the angry man monster. Mister Terrific scans Hulk using his t-mask's scanners and the results he witnesses is disturbing.

"Hulk's gamma energies are sky rocketing. He has entered some kind of meltdown and it's affecting his temperament," Mister Terrific says.

"What do we do to stop him?" Sue asks.

"Calm down?" Spider-Man suggests as he rubs his throat.

"He's too angry and unstable. We have to get him somewhere where he can fully let loose his rage then he'll be able to cool off," Mister Terrific replies.

Spider-Man web yanks Wizard out of Hulk's grasp and swings away. Sue makes herself and Mister Terrific invisible while the Hulk gives chase. Spider-Man barely gets to the Baxter Building when the Hulk catches up and he jumps down to the street below only to find the Hulk waiting for him. The Hulk comes toward them both and Sue makes all four of them invisible. The Hulk looks around snarling, unable to find his prey. He leaps away sensing some one else.

"Where is he going?" Sue says when she makes them visible again.

Mister Terrific's t-mask picks up a life sign and his face contorts in horror. "He's after Wolverine!"

"We have to catch up to him," Sue says.

"How?" Spider-Man asks.

The three of them look at Wizard.

---

Logan gets up tenderly with his body severely aching and still bleeding in some places. He tries to get into Za Zen sitting meditation position in order to help with the pain and promote his recovery when he sees the Hulk land before him. The Hulk's scream of anger surprises him.

"Flip yer lid, Banner?" Logan asks.

The Hulk charges towards Logan and the X-Man waits for him. Just when the Hulk comes near him he shifts into the form of Banner and pauses with confusion. Logan takes this moment to punch him in the face knocking him out. He then sits down and meditates.

---

A week passes and the team learns about Wittman's secret. They stand around him looking while he pathetically grovels on the floor.

"Please! There is no else here on this damned orbiting dead city! I'm all by myself! Please don't leave!" Wittman cries.

"Shut up," Logan says as he socks him in the mouth. "If I didn't owe ya fer the new clothes then you wouldn't be here."

"What's with the black leather look and the yellow shirt with a black over yellow X?" Mister Terrific asks.

"This is the school uniform we were going to go with, but decided against wearing them because of Jean's death…she created them," Logan explains.

"I see," Mister Terrific replies.

"Can we go now?" Spider-Man asks.

"Can I say something," Bruce interrupts. "I'm sorry for my losing control of the Hulk. I didn't know that would happen. I…don't know what else to say."

"Be glad you have some clothes then those itty-bitty shorts, Banner," Logan says.

Banner nods and the five of them step through the portal they created with the help of the technology they borrowed from New Manhattan.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

Welcome to my third/fourth issue of Outsiders. I know it took me a while and that was because I needed a break from the bookto get my creative juices going again. The Jean death was one of the plots I did conceive in my Ultimate X-Men run, but it was one of the many ideas that never got to script. I originally considered using my Ultimate X-Men First Genesis Wolverine, but I felt I had a stake in M2K's Ultimate Wolverine despite what the owner and the EIC might say or print. So I have added him to give insight to what direction I would have taken my favorite X-Man. As always, if you have questions email me. The link is in my profile. Oh and pay a visit to my forums if you have a question or not.

Till next time,

**_Mimick_**


	5. Issue Four: Here Comes Yesterday

Blood dripped from Wolverine's bound and battered body. He held his head high despite how worn he was. Banner had been incapacitated and left in a cell block miles below ground. Susan was placed in a chemical solution that inhibited her motor and mental functions. Michael was locked up in a simple cell in a straight jacket since he seemed the most harmless. His nanites were removed from his blood stream and so was his equipment. Spider-Man was nowhere to be found. Wolverine spat at their captor's feet.

"You'll never get away with this…"

The captor stepped out of the shadows her red fiery hair flowing down to her shoulders. "I already have Logan."

* * *

**OUTSIDERS #4 "HERE COMES YESTERDAY"**

* * *

Michael lay against the wall counting the minutes between beatings while trying to formulate a plan. Every few minutes one of the guards would come in and give a once over then leave. Sixteen seconds after his last beating, Michael popped his shoulder of place and slid the straight jacket off. He popped his arm back into place, climbed onto the railing above the door, and pulled himself up. Once the guard came through, he dropped down on the guard grabbing hold of the AK-17 and rammed the handhold into man's throat crushing his windpipe. He slowly dropped the guard to the ground and made a break for it.

---

Banner scribbled on a large black chalkboard in a white featureless room located in the recess of his mind. White-hot rage burned at his back, but he remained focused on what he was scribbling down. When he was finished, he turned to his alter ego and smiled with orange eyes.

"Time's up," Banner said.

In the real world, Banner's body convulsed, expanded and turned green inside of his cryogenic storage container. The Hulk's presence quickly emerged and tore loose from his restraints. Once free he let loose a deafening roar. The jade giant stomped towards the door, slipped his fingers in-between the crack, and pulled the door open with his great strength. Several guards awaited him, but he slapped them aside with his massive hands as he charged through the hallways.

---

Panic swept the giant prison. The warden was twirling a lock of her red hair while looking at the two captives she still had. These outsiders had appeared from nowhere and corralled the interest of every single agency on Earth – OM. Jean let her hair back as she fancied the picture of Wolverine or at least the man who claimed to be him. He looked similar in some ways, but he was noticeably taller and a leaner figure. She ran a hand down her black leather pants into a hip pocket and pulled out a lighter while she put a cigarette in her mouth. A habit she developed from her second husband.

"Interesting indeed," Jean murmured as she lit up her cigarette and took a drag.

"Miss Grey!" a guard called.

"What is it?" Jean said, turning about.

"Two of the inmates have escaped. Spider-Man has yet to be captured and we are being hailed by your husband," the guard replied.

"Which one?" Jean asked. "It doesn't matter. I will take it in my private quarters."

---

Spider-Man looked around the entire floor he was on and he could not find his teammates. All he found was a records room that gave the collected history of this world. A brief skim set him straight on how things were different so he knew whom to avoid. He placed his faith in his spider-like abilities and prayed he found one of his teammates before they found him.

---

Wolverine tested his restraints and then let go some slack. Sue watched him from inside of her cell, which was parallel to his. She couldn't move any muscle in her body and it was hard to think. Wolverine tried activating his claws, but neuro inhibitors placed in his arms prevented the mental signals from reaching. Wolverine looked at Sue and smiled ruefully.

"I'll have you free in a minute," Wolverine said.

He grunted, snarled, and then yanked hard pulling his arms free from his restraints. Once free, Wolverine popped his claws, bent down, and sliced the manacles from his feet then walked over and cut Sue's cell open letting her spill out onto his arms.

"Hey darlin'," Wolverine said.

"T-thanks," Sue replied.

Wolverine's head rose up as he caught whiff of something and he sniffed the air. Sue looked up at him and he bent down taking her under the arm and helped her up. "We gotta go. It looks like the green mean machine is awake."

"Oh dear," Sue said.

The two rushed out of the room as quickly as possible.

---

Small nimble green fingers stroke a massive keyboard. A pair of dark olive eyes watched as the Hulk stomped through the hallways like a beast guided by instinct. Jean walked into the room and kissed the large sized cranium of her current husband, the brilliant and devious Leader.

"How are you my dear," the Leader said.

"Fine. How are you my love," Jean replied.

"I'm highly stimulated. I'm now processing one million and one scenarios on which this whole gambit could play," the Leader said. "I find _this_ Banner highly amusing. He seems to have developed a new coping mechanism."

"I'm sure I can remove him of that," Jean replied with a seductive smile.

"Now, now, let us wait till our other players come into the act," the Leader said.

"Whatever you say darling," Jean replied.

---

"Does this place go on forever?" Spider-Man wondered as he bounded from wall to wall and landed on the floor. "You'd think they would have some road signs or something in this joint."

Spider-Man's spider-sense blared a warning and he back flipped over the sharp blade that sliced the wall he was standing next to. He fired some impact webbing at the being that lurked in the shadows and it groaned and grunted as it or rather he struggled to get free.

"You think your puny webs can hold me, Spider-Wimp!" the dark shadowed figure said. "Nothing will stop the Scorpion from getting his revenge!"

"Scorpy? Is that you? Aw, it's been so long! C'mere and give me a hug," Spider-Man teased.

Scorpion broke free of Spider-Man's webbing and charged at the web-slinging hero. Spider-Man leaped over Scorpion's head and twisted in the air barely avoiding his venomous and deadly tail. When Spider-Man landed the tail came crashing into his side and sent him face first into the wall. He tried to shake loose the cobwebs, but Scorpion drove into his back forcing him further into the wall. Spider-Man was barely conscious when the villain grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Got any last words?" Scorpion asked.

_**Snikt**_

"Do you, bub?" Wolverine asked with his first and third claw pointed on both sides of Scorpion's neck. "Let him go or I'll show you what yer insides look like."

Scorpion lowered Spider-Man to the ground and started to stealthily maneuver his tail behind Wolverine. Wolverine spun around slicing the tip end off then turned back around popping his right hands claws, which caused Scorpion to back away.

"Wanna try it? Let's rumble," Wolverine said.

Sue made a motion with her hand and Scorpion was driven into the wall until he passed out.

"What was that for?" Wolverine asked.

"We don't have time to waste on him. We have to find Michael," Sue replied.

"Right," Wolverine said as he picked Spider-Man up and placed him over his shoulder.

---

"Now where would they…ah… here you are," Michael said.

He grabbed the vial that contained his nano-solution and injected into back into his blood stream. His t-spheres came back online and the rest of his costume's inner circuitry activated. He put the rest of his costume back on while his t-mask formed over his bruised face. He walked back over to the door where Deathstroke the terminator lay unconscious next to Deadshot and tapped them lightly on the shoulders as he walked past His t-mask ran up a system wide scan of the facility during his walk and the t-spheres recon. Soon he had a full schematic that played before his analytical mind and he categorized every square inch and committed it to memory for later use. Four unwitting guards ran into his path and he knocked the first one on his right down with a jabbing sole kick to the solar plexus. A simple thrust of the top of his foot crashed into the cheek of the next guard followed by a thrust to the middle guard's throat and then a roundhouse kick back to the second guard on the right's face. Both guards fell to the floor, one in pain and one unconscious. A quick heel kick rocked the last guard and caused him to drop his weapon and kidney punch followed by a judo flip onto his back had the man down for a moment. Michael raised his foot and stomped down on the man's sternum knocking the breath out of him.

"Who runs this mad house?" Michael asked.

"I ain't talking," the guard said while wheezing.

"Your only making it harder for yourself," Michael replied. "Talk and I will let you go."

"I talk and I am dead," the guard said.

"What makes you think you won't be killed by me first if you don't talk," Michael replied as he looked down at the guard darkly.

"The Leader and Miss Grey…"

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"I -- urk," the guard clutched his throat and convulsed as blood oozed from his nose.

Michael removed his boot and examined the guard briefly before he left.

---

The Hulk snorted. He was lost. He passed every hall and entryway and all of them led back to where he had began. He snarled while clenching his fists and smashed through the walls letting his massive gamma powered muscles do the thinking for him. He cleared several countless walls when he came upon Wolverine, Sue, and Spider-Man who was slumped over Wolverine's shoulder.

"Damn, take him Sue," Wolverine said.

"No, I won't let you fight him. As much as I h-hate him. We need him if I am ever to get back to my son. So bare with me as I try to reason with him," Sue replied, but before she could try, the Hulk spoke.

"Hulk's…friends?" the Hulk said with a confused look on his face. "Where is H-am I?"

"Banner?" Wolverine ventured.

"Yes…no…I can't decide," the Hulk replied.

"What's going on with him?" Wolverine asked Sue.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he's going through another change," Sue replied.

"Change…yes," The Hulk said. "I must… try to keep thoughts together."

"You feel that?" Wolverine inquired while he took a look around.

"Feel what?" Sue asked.

"Something's messing with our heads. I can feel it trying to penetrate my mind," Wolverine replied.

Sue clutched her head and slowly dropped to her knees. "Get out of my head!"

"You won't get in my head you tramp!" Wolverine proclaimed before he dropped Spider-Man and ran off.

The Hulk seemed to become more confused then a look of anger crossed his features. He started toward Sue with his mood becoming darker and more violent. She couldn't think to defend herself. She could only watch while the jade giant came closer. A t-sphere flew into the Hulk's face and hit him with some kind of beam. The Hulk blinked a few times then fell onto his backside.

"What did you do to him?" Sue inquired.

Michael had one of his t-sphere's flash the light into Sue's face and she fell back. Spider-Man was next and when Michael was finished, he helped Sue up.

"What was that?" Sue asked.

"Someone was battering you with a combination of light wave pulses and telepathic static. I used my t-spheres to filter out the effects on your system. I don't know how long the effect will last," Michael replied.

"So what do we do now, Mister Terrific?" Sue ventured.

"Its Michael and as for what we do. We turn the tables on our captors and then make off for limbo," Mister Terrific replied.

---

"We have to get out of here," Jean mused.

"Good idea," the Leader said as he pulled a gun out and shot Jean dead. "Thanks for the memories."

Wolverine rushed into the room and found Jean on the ground. His senses told him her vital functions were working, but her mind seemed to be blank. Wolverine got back to his feet and chased after the Leader. Following close behind where the other Outsiders with a returned gray Hulk on their side.

The Leader made it to his escape craft when he felt the cold metal against his spine. Wolverine leaned against the Leader's ear and spoke softly as he held the master criminal by the throat.

"You think you're so big an' bad because you have that massive dome sized head. Well let me tell you something, pal. This time this oversized brain of yours is your own undoing."

"Is it Wolverine? Or is it the cause of your own undoing?" the Leader replied.

"Your mind games won't work on me," Wolverine spat.

"Who said anything about mind games, Wolverine," the Leader replied.

A powerful energy pulse surged through Wolverine and the Leader wiggled free of his grip and shoved the canknucklehead off the port into the falls below. He climbed inside of his ship and the hatch-closed part of the way when a pair of gray hands dug in, ripped the hatch off, and grabbed the Leader.

"Unhand me you brute!" the Leader cried.

"Youse think your so bright Leader? Well guess what? Your not the on laughing now," the Hulk said whilst he pulled back his fist.

"Don't…" Mister Terrific said. "You'd be no better then he is."

"What if I ain't already," the Hulk replied.

"I think I know you better then that," Mister Terrific said.

"Do ya?" the Hulk replied. "Maybe your just full of crap."

"Where's Wolverine?" Spider-Man asked while he cleared his head.

The Leader looked down at the falls, as did the Outsiders and the Hulk tossed the Leader off. Spider-Man created a web cocoon capturing the Leader, pulled him up, and stuck him to the port.

"Killing isn't the best way to go, _Hulk_," Spider-Man said. "Your actions have been inexcusable."

"Whatever," the Hulk replied.

"One of us better go down and see if Wolverine survived," Mister Terrific said.

"I'll go," the Hulk replied. "Scouts honor I won't hurt the squirt."

"Yeah, right…" Spider-Man said.

The Hulk leapt down to go search for Wolverine and once he found him the team found the nearest transport and went to limbo to realign this multi-verse.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

This series has lasted longer then I originally intended. To tell the truth I was just toying around, but now it seems to be going somewhere. I have big ideas for how Outsiders fits in with things regarding certain _other _reality hopping team, but that won't come till later. For now, see you all next time!

_Mimick _

6-13-06


End file.
